


Bedpost

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli rides his bound Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Fili rides Bard, whose hands are tied to the bedpost” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22112235#t22112235).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They don’t use ropes, because they aren’t elves—Fíli provided manacles, hard and strong. Bard’s wrists are bound together, chained above him to the headboard, and they rattle whenever Fíli rolls his hips too hard, grinding like the rickety old wood—still to be replaced. The prince of Erebor has grand quarters, but Erebor is a long ways from rebuilt. It’s better than Bard’s bedroom. More secure, more private. Bard’s bed creaks loud enough to wake all the children. Here, Fíli can _scream_ when Bard’s cock fills him, and no one will hear to come running and see the master of Dale tied at Fíli’s mercy. 

He’s gorgeous tied up, with his hair pulled away from his face and his clothes ripped from his body. His golden skin glistens with sweat, ridden hard. Fíli’s thick hands rake all over his taut muscles, squeeze at his tender flesh and dig in pink lines that make him hiss. Fíli’s legs are spread across Bard’s thighs, his own cock poking into Bard’s flat stomach, smearing little drops of precum. Fíli’s hole is stretched open and slick around Bard’s long shaft. He uses his legs to pick himself up and drop all his weight, impaling his body over and over again, rocking in a steady rhythm punctuated with quick, needy breathes. He runs his hands up to Bard’s neck, thumbs the stubble across Bard’s chin, and dips to kiss him with full force. He tastes _delicious_ and kisses Fíli right back. His tongue fills Fíli’s mouth. His cock hits that perfect spot, and Fíli moans into Bard’s mouth while Bard devours him. 

“You’re so handsome,” Fíli murmurs when he’s done, his face turned to the side, sweaty temple against Bard’s cheek. He keeps his hips going, never stopping, couldn’t if he wanted to—they’re moving out of his control. His body _wants Bard_. He splays his fingers down Bard’s back and forces Bard to arch into him, toned and strong, tall and hot. He’s a lucky, lucky dwarf.

Bard rasps, “I have nothing on my prince.” He’s flushed, with heavy lids and dilated eyes and kiss-swollen lips, looking tired and wrecked but still fierce, still with more to give. Fíli smiles and kisses him all the harder. Their mutual groans get lost in the clank of the chains—Bard must be trying to free himself again—Bard likes to hold Fíli tight. But they both like games. It reminds Fíli to enjoy Bard’s body all the more, all spread out and held in place for him. He shudders against Bard’s chest. He resists as long as he can, but Bard’s too beautiful, fucks too good, even bound, smells too intoxicating, sounds too erotic—Fíli’s hand darts down to encircle his shaft. 

He pumps himself while he clenches his walls around Bard’s big cock, and he throws his other arm tight around Bard’s shoulders. He moans into Bard’s ear, “ _I want you to come inside me._ ”

Bard obeys with a cry. He jerks up, his cock bursting in Fíli’s ass, seed rushing to fill him. It’s a heady feeling that makes Fíli follow swiftly, his channel fluctuating rapidly to milk out Bard’s release. He can feel it sloshing around Bard’s dick and drizzling out, splattering their thighs with each subsequent thrust—Fíli can’t stop riding him. Even as Fíli makes a mess of Bard’s stomach, he bounces up and down on his lover’s cock, until he’s completely spent and dizzy and has no energy to move. 

Then he pulls off and collapses, panting hard against Bard’s body. For a moment, he just lies there, grateful and happy. Bard accepts this, patiently waiting until Fíli’s hands return to his.

The second Fíli unclasps Bard’s wrist, Bard tackles him down. They both hit the mattress, Fíli crushed under his lover, fatter but shorter, and Bard locks him in a tight embrace. Fíli can only laugh, “This is why you must be tied.”

“And here I’d simply thought dwarves like excuses to forge accessories,” Bard chuckles. He isn’t entirely wrong. Fíli’s enjoyed trying all sorts of toys on Bard, and he has many ideas yet untried. In an hour or so, they might try another. 

For now, they simply cuddle, and Fíli lets Bard treasure their intimacy while he finger-combs Bard’s hair, setting up a new braid.


End file.
